The method disclosed herein, in general, relates to manufacturing building structures. More particularly, the method disclosed herein relates to creating a decorative architectural material for furniture and building structures.
There is a long felt but unresolved need for a method for decorating composites, for example, engineered quartz composites, with decorative pigments by creating natural looking flow patterns.